


The Morning After Job

by LiveAndLetRain (CaraLee)



Series: Naruto Leverage AU [2]
Category: Leverage, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Ficlet, Multi, No editing we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/LiveAndLetRain
Summary: The bed is empty. Kakashi expected that.The living room is not. He did not expect that.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Leverage AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678915
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104
Collections: Rain's Portfolio





	The Morning After Job

**Author's Note:**

> When I named this fic I genuinely forgot there was an episode with this title as well.

Kakashi wakes slowly. Much more slowly than his usual. But then, he slept better than his usual too. The magic of a job well done and...pleasant company afterward. He stretches and is disappointed but not surprised when his hand hits an empty pillow. It probably was too much to hope to have another round before Iruka followed the others’ examples and departed for greener fields. He takes a moment to just lay there and enjoy the quiet, remembering the night before. Hopefully, he’ll have the opportunity to reenact some of the highlights in the future if they continue this little game of catch and release.

His peace is disturbed by a thunk and the sound of voices from his living room and he rolls to his feet, blinking awake. The voices rise, arguing tones that are far too familiar. He frowns and pulls on a mask as he pads down the hallway, stepping soft and light. Halfway to the living room he almost trips over Pakkun who is sprawled across the floor, gnawing on one of the really good rawhide treats that Kakashi keeps hidden on the top shelf in the pantry. He steps around the corner, blinking in the morning light streaming in through his mysteriously open blinds.

Sakura is shoving his furniture around, completely rearranging it. Naruto is hanging from the ceiling in what Kakashi thinks might be a new harness, adjusting one of six large-screen TVs that seem to have appeared on his wall across from the kitchen. Iruka is seated in Kakashi’s armchair in the corner, Bisuke in his lap, critiquing Naruto’s work.

He’s wearing Kakashi’s crumpled blue dress shirt from the day before and Kakashi takes a moment to appreciate that sight before he clears his throat. “What is going on here? I thought we were all going to go our separate ways again? Wait until the heat died down? Any of that sound familiar?”

Naruto flips upside down to look at him, resembling nothing so much as some sort of grotesque, grinning, four-legged spider. “It’s been a month, Kakashi. We’re _bored_.”

Kakashi leans against the breakfast bar and gives him his best, unimpressed look. “Don’t you have ways to entertain yourself?”

Naruto sulks at him and drops like a rock, landing neatly across Sakura’s shoulders as she straightens up from dragging the coffee table to the other side of the living room. “NARUTO!”

Kakashi is distracted from their squabble by a clatter and shuffle and Sasuke _climbing out of a hole in his wall._ “What are you doing?”

Sasuke grunts and straightens up, dusting off his sweater. “Wiring this place for this century. Do you live in the warring clans era or something?”

Kakashi opens and closes his mouth behind the mask, Iruka smirks at him from his seat and Kakashi is momentarily distracted by the way his lips curl before he refocuses on the actual issue at hand. “I don’t think my landlord will like that.”

Sasuke shrugs and Kakashi thinks he might smirk, just a little bit. “I don’t mind.”

“What?”

Now Sasuke _is_ smirking for sure. “I bought your building.”

Before Kakashi can ask why, Naruto manages to free himself from Sakura’s wrath and drapes himself over the armchair and Iruka, grimacing down at Iruka’s bare legs. (Kakashi rather appreciates those, actually.) 

One of these days he is going to figure out what the relationship between those two is. He’s pretty sure that they aren’t sleeping together, now or in the past. If anything, they act like family, in the moments when they are most relaxed and let their guard down. He was never able to find enough on either of their backgrounds to make a connection. That doesn’t mean that one doesn’t exist. He knows Iruka spent some time on the streets as a kid and Naruto doesn’t even seem to have _existed_ before his mid-late teens.

“We’re _bored_ ,” Naruto repeats his earlier statement, unaware of Kakashi’s internal ponderings. “I stole _The Beauty of Nature_ from the Fire National Museum of Art,” he pauses dramatically. “ _And I put it back.”_ He flops back with an overblown sigh, almost hitting Iruka in the face and causing Bisuke to scramble to the floor with an indignant huff. Kakashi tilts his head a bit to consider the spot where Iruka’s thighs disappear beneath the hem of his shirt. Naruto notices and scowls at him, sliding off the arm to land in Iruka’s lap.

Kakashi mourns the disappearance of his lovely visual.

“I hacked the Konoha governmental files,” Sasuke says, intense as always. “But I didn’t take anything.” He pauses “We _are_ up to some pretty…” he considers his words carefully, “ _hinky_ stuff in the Land of Greens though.”

Naruto nods emphatically, “What about you Sakura?”

The hitter crosses her arms and leans back against the wall, mirroring Kakashi across the room. “I was in the Land of Greens.”

Naruto and Sasuke both look at her. Naruto opens his mouth, reconsiders, and closes it again. They all decide to collectively ignore that. 

“The point is,” Iruka says, helpfully moving them all past it. “We _can’t_ just go back to what we used to do.” He points at Kakashi over Naruto’s shoulder. “We’re the best of the best. Hitter, Hacker, Grifter, Thief and you? You took us and you broke us.”

“Infected us, more like,” Naruto mutters, still glaring at Kakashi. “This whole helping people thing, it feels good, okay!” He crosses his arms. “You need to find a bad guy so I can steal something without it feeling _wrong_.”

Sasuke nods, short and sharp. “And since the offices got blown up, I bought this building so we can set up shop here.” As if Kakashi’s living room exists for their convenience and not for housing multiple dogs.

“I _live_ here.” It seems that this is a point that needs to be stressed, so Kakashi does his best to remind them of it. “This is not an office, it is my home.”

He gets four blank stares in response.

He really doesn’t know what else he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Even vaguely dirty thoughts are so far out of my wheelhouse to write, please all of you appreciate how much I'm suffering writing from Kakashi's pervy, sappy pov.


End file.
